Una nueva vida para Draco
by Lic. Lu
Summary: La única manera de salvar al chico era esa, el no tendría que pagar por sus errores...un cabeceo su mujer le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para realizar aquello que le partía el corazón
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo… se que tengo historias que esperan ser actualizadas, no desesperen que la próxima semana el viernes ¿celos? Estará publicado y A un paso del olvido el próximo fin de semana los tres capítulos que hacen falta de esa historia**

**Esta es la primera vez que me adentro en el mundo de Potter para escribir un fic, la idea me a dado vueltas durante toda tarde y hasta que no la escribí no estuve tranquila.**

**Algunas aclaraciones…. Esto es después de ****Hogwarts****, será un fic corto donde Sirius, Fred, Tonks, Lupin y Severus están vivos y Voldy aun esta dando lata…**

**La idea es Darle a Draco una nueva vida, en donde no pague los errores de sus padres la idea me nació ayer después de que leí el magnifico fic de ORSETH TITULADA INOCENCIA, si quieren leer un buen fic dense una vuelta por amor-yaoi. Com **

**Bueno …. Sin mas espero que les guste, por cierto Harry Potter y su mundo no son míos yo solo me entretengo un poco con ellos **

**Ahora si a leer **

UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA DRACO

La única manera de salvar al chico era esa, el no tendría que pagar por sus errores; miro con pena a su esposa pues a pesar de aparentar ser una familia fría se amaban con locura solo que sus férreas educaciones les impedían demostrar sus sentimientos en público con un cabeceo su mujer le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para realizar aquello que le partía el corazón en mil pedazos pero de esa manera protegería a lo más importante en su vida.

Faltaban apenas cinco minutos para la media noche la luna brillaba coronando la penumbra que se vislumbraba a esa hora, beso a su esposa y con un miedo que jamás nadie sospecharía acaricio la tersa piel de su hijo, con infinita lentitud se aparto de él permitiéndole a su madre que se despidiera … ella no pudo contenerse y sollozo desconsolada finalmente la hora llego y con mano temblorosa levanto su varita apuntando directamente la rubia cabeza de su hijo abrazo a su esposa y volteo la mirada susurro

uita de toate din trecut  
>că Dumnezeu a luat de memorie<br>Inima ta începe familia ta  
>nimic nu poate deszăvorî trecutul<p>

Olvida todo tu pasado que los dioses se lleven tu memoria arranca de tu corazón tu familia que nada pueda abrir el cerrojo de tu pasado

Aquel era un hechizo rumano que los antiguos magos de aquel país usaban con los niños y jóvenes que quedaban huérfanos en la guerra, así les daban una nueva familia algo que les hacia olvidar el terrible dolor de saberse solos, con el tiempo el hechizo se fue dejando de lado cuando aquellos magos entendieron que el pasado de una persona era el que marcaba la pauta para lo que sería su vida futura y la de las futuras generaciones. Lucius era un mago poderoso orgulloso de su apellido y de lo que eran como familia, no había en el mundo mágico ingles y europeo que no supieran quienes eran la noble familia Malfoy, pero también sabia reconocer sus errores- aunque solo lo hiciera en la seguridad que le brindaba su familia – y la desmedía ambición de poder que cuando joven lo llevo a unirse a ese desquiciado mago ahora le estaba pasando factura y una muy cara, esa guerra ya tenía años muchos más de los que todos hubieran si quiera pensado. Potter y sus aliados tenían cercado al oscuro mago y era cuestión de meses para que la balanza se inclinara a su favor, él y su familia ya tenían precio a sus cabezas y lo puso Voldemort al fallar en el ataque a la madriguera y en esa guerra al menos de ese lado los errores se pagan con la muerte pero eso a él no le importaba, estaba cansado, no se creía capaz de poder levantarse con la dignidad que su noble historia requería.

Con esos pensamientos y una noche antes de que Draco llegara de Francia en donde se había refugiado una vez que acabo el colegio le expuso a su esposa su descabellado plan. Estaban tomando el té después de la cena los dos sumidos en un sombrío silencio que fue roto por la voz silbante del jefe de familia

-Narcisa querida – llamo – sabes lo que está por ocurrir verdad – no era necesario que aundaran en detalles que ambos conocían a la perfección –

-Lo sé –guardo silencio por largos segundos dándole tiempo a su esposo para que se animara a decir- Vamos Lucius – dijo después – se que has pensado en algo-

-el rubio sonrió – Lo he pensado, pero no sé si tu estarás de acuerdo querida y más aun no sé si querrás seguirme –

-Dilo ya – ella camino lento hasta llegar frente a él para sentarse en sus piernas –

- es sobre Draco – soltó de pronto sintiendo a su mujer tensarse – yo ya no tengo salvación y me temo que en esta locura les he arrastrado, nuestras vidas ahora tienen precio al menos la tuya y la mía, por lo ocurrido hace unas semanas, pero siendo realista Narcisa- cada vez le costaba mas trabajo hablar el nudo en su garganta a cada palabra era más grande imposible de tragar – no quiero ese final para mi hijo – y ahí venia lo complicado del asunto – he pensado en darle por muerto – ante esto último la mujer dejo su cómoda posición para mirarlo con ultraje pero aun así no dijo nada –he encontrado un antiguo conjuro que borra los recuerdos de aquel a quien se le aplica y e decidió aplicar un hechizo de regresión de edad, hacerle un bebé otra vez y entregárselo a la única persona que se que cuidara de él sin importar nada- No dijo mas-

- Así estaría seguro – dijo con voz entre cortada la mujer-

-Si –

-nosotros –

-nosotros si así lo quieres morimos juntos en el mismo accidente que nuestro hijo- la vio llorar y se castigo por eso ¿Quién era el para provocarle el llanto tan angustioso a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo –

-De acuerdo Lucius- aun acurrucada en el abrazo que le había dado él cuando su llanto comenzó – prefiero que ese sea nuestro final a morir a manos del que no debe ser nombrado-

Esa noche no dijeron mas se dedicaron a amarse sin prisas, demostrando así todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, fueron calmos y extrañamente cariñosos, esa noche no hubo lujuria, esa noche en la casa de los Malfoy se hizo el amor.

A la mañana siguiente se dedicaron a poner todos sus asuntos en regla, si ese era el fin de la dinastía Malfoy no dejarían que el ministerio ni algún zopilote se adueñara de su fortuna, aprovechando que los duendes de Gringotts eran cautelosos y no se entrometían en los asuntos de los magos toda la fortuna de la que una vez se sintieron orgullosos fue trasladada a la cámara de los Black con una carta que debía ser entregada a Sirius pasado un mes. La noche llego más de prisa de lo que quisieran, su hijo apareció en la mansión justo al sonar las siete ya no era tiempo de claudicar.

Ahora en la habitación de Draco yacía un niño de no más de seis meses de edad rubio que miraba curioso a su al redor, su madre lo tomo en brazos y lo acuno, su padre le miraba triste pero tranquilo esa era la mejor decisión.

A la mañana siguiente el mundo de los magos despertaba con la terrible noticia, la mansión malfoy había sido atacada y unas series de explosiones acabaron con la una vez esplendorosa y milenaria construcción, al mismo tiempo un Harry Potter de poco más de veintres años se encontraba con un hermoso bebe rubio en la puerta de la casa que desde hace un año compartía con su novia.

**¿y bien? Sigo escribiendo o desisto de esta historia por favor háganmelo saber … nos leemos en el que sigue si es que les gusta **

**Un beso **

**PRINCIPESSA LU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Se que tarde mucho en continuar esta historia espero que les agrade … recuerden que cualquier comentario me alegra el día, sin mas Disfruten la lectura**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA DRACO 2**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, frente a su casa un fino moisés, un bebe lo miraba curioso, sus ojos grises lo miraban atento y en sus labios se dibujaba la mas tiernas de las sonrisas que él hubiera visto, siguiendo su instinto cogió con delicadeza aquel objeto y se adentro a su casa sin ser consciente de la sonrisa relajada que mostraban sus labios.

Por un instante se sintió transportado en el tiempo, en los recuerdos que no eran suyos pero que contaban parte importante de su historia, y justo en ese momento se prometió que las cosas no serian iguales que si alguien –en su momento lo descubriría – había confiando a él ese pequeño ser, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que la historia no se repitiera.

Sin poder dejar de mirar al pequeño llamo con voz calma a la mujer de su vida – Ginny – y la idea de que esa era su familia le lleno el corazón de un sentimiento que era incapaz de describir – por favor, amor llama a Sirius y Remus es necesario que vengan-

- que es lo que sucede Harry – Ginny, se paralizo en medio de la estancia; sus ojos no creían lo que estaban mirando, ahí en el sillón, estaba sentado el hombre de su vida con un bebe en sus brazos, con una luz en su mirada que jamás en todos los años que tenia de conocerle le había visto – Harry – dijo en un susurro –

- mi amor, estaba frente a la casa –

-pero – no sabía que decir

- ve, llama a los chicos necesitamos saber qué es lo que está pasando – en ese momento el pequeño en sus brazos comenzó a removerse inquieto un puchero se formo en su delicado rostro, sus ojos hasta entonces expresivos se aguaron y de la nada el sonido de llanto interrumpió la paz que reinaba hasta ese momento – Harry se asusto tanto, que no pudo reprimir el pequeño salto que su cuerpo dio cuando escucho semejante grito y Ginny que hasta ese momento lo miraba con ternura soltó una carcajada , sin pensarlo busco en el moisés la mamila que contenía su alimento, si su instinto no fallaba lo que el pequeño rubio reclamaba era su comida.

-será mejor que tu llames a los chicos – dijo divertida, Harry aun tenía la boca abierta en una perfecta o

Con la impresión de que su novia se burlaba de él hizo lo que esta le pidió-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el cuartel de la orden, todo era desconcierto, ellos habían sido llamados cuando las explosiones en la casa de los Malfoy comenzaron a escucharse, no tenían duda de que era un ataque de Mortifagos, el dilema se cernía en saber cuál era el motivo de tal despliegue de fuerza y destrucción en un momento en que ninguno de los dos bandos se decidía a dar el siguiente paso.

El ambiente en el Londres mágico era tan tenso que cualquier movimiento en falso podía inclinar la balanza a cualquier lado.

Alguna teoría –

Hasta ahora no Lupin- la voz del pocionista se escuchaba cansada, estaba desesperado hasta ahora su único motor para continuar en ese peligroso juego de espías era precisamente la familia Malfoy, ellos a pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar eran su única familia, los que conocían todos y cada uno de los secretos de su corazón- suspiro, sin que nadie se percatara ahora ya no había por qué luchar, le dolían Lucius y Narcisa, pero Draco, su pequeña serpiente no se merecía ese final.

Ahora no ganamos nada con seguir aquí, sugiero que todos nos vallamos a descansar por lo menos un par de horas –se escucho la tranquila voz de Artur Weasley –ha sido una noche muy difícil para todos –

Todos los ahí reunidos tenían rastros aun en el rostro de lo vivido horas antes, sin decir palabra se dispusieron a abandonar aquel despacho cuando el ruido característico de la red flu termino con la aparente calma.

Sirius, Monny – la cantarina voz de Harry los llamo – necesito que vengan a casa –la sonrisa en su rostro era plena, tan plena como no la habían visto nunca – me han dejado un regalo muy curioso en la entrada de casa- sin perder la sonrisa, miro de reojo a Severus y con un brillo chispeante en los ojos carente de burla dijo – creo que su presencia también va a ser necesaria en mi hogar Profesor –

Todo el mundo estaba más desconcertado pero el joven no les dio tiempo de reaccionar pero movidos más por la curiosidad le siguieron, prometiendo que tan pronto se enteraran de lo que pasaba les dirían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny estaba mirando hacia afuera por la ventana, la luz del sol, su cabello brillaba cuando su novio le abrazo por la cintura; y apoyo su mentón sobre su hombro dedicándose a mirar al niño en sus brazos.

La sensación que le inundaba el pecho era indescriptible, jamás en su vida lo sintió; se sentía completo en esa posición, siempre quiso una familia, pero esa guerra iba postergando ese deseo, pero ahora estaba más latente a flor de piel no había nada en el mundo que le hiciera feliz en ese momento, ahora que miraba a ese pequeño ser en manos de su mujer tenía la sensación de que su vida tomaba un nuevo sentido. Tan concentrados estaban en sus propios sentimientos que no se percataron de la mirada penetrante y atenta que los tres mayores les daban.

Harry – llamo el siempre prudente Remus –

Mira – dijo tan contento señalando al bebe – ha aparecido en la entrada de la casa – estaba fascinado, parecía un niño observando con atención el nuevo juguete –

Tengo la sensación de que esto ya ha sucedido – padfoot – con esa irreverencia que lo caracterizaba – pequeño Prongs, me quieres explicar -

No, se mucho más de lo que les he dicho, esta mañana salí a ver quien llamaba a la puerta y me encontré este curioso, pequeño y gritón regalo- se escucho la pequeña reprimenda que la joven Weasley-

De todos los ahí presentes el mas impresionado era sin duda el viejo profesor de pociones desde que apareció en la residencia Potter tenía el presentimiento que su vida cambiaria, después cuando se acerco a la sala pudo reconocer en uno de los sillones un pequeño moisés color malva finamente acabado, el se había encargado de comprarlo hace ya más de veinte años.

Flash Back

Era domingo, como cualquier otro domingo, había sido invitado a tomar el té donde los Malfoy, aquellos que eran las únicas personas a las que consideraba su familia y por las que haría cualquier cosa sin dudar, estaba ya a la entrada de la mansión y aunque el tenia permitido aparecer dentro de la casa, el lo consideraba poco educado, eran esas cosas que por más confianza y cariño no podía evitara así que aparecía justo a la entrada, toco solo una vez y enseguida un elfo estuvo ahí para recibirle e indicarle el camino en donde ya lo esperaban.

Los señores Malfoy, sonrieron al verle entrar- cosa que solo se permitían hacer con el – Severus – Lucius Malfoy, dijo contento aunque nunca perdió la galanura de su postura – te estábamos esperando amigo –

El hombre sonrió, el visitar esa casa refrescaba un poco su agrio carácter

Mi querido amigo – hablo ahora la señora de la casa – tenemos que comunicarte un asunto importante – y el pelinegro sintió su corazón saltar con ansiedad anticipada – la Casa Malfoy tendrá pronto un Heredero y nos horaria que tu mi querido amigo aceptaras ser su Padrino

Ese sin duda fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, tendría alguien a quien amar, un ser al que podría amar como el hijo que solo vivía en sus más profundos y secretos sueños, esa tarde los tres rieron, hablaron y soñaron con un futuro para el pequeño heredero. Cuando se despidió ya pasaban de las siete de la noche, decidió que estaba demasiado excitado como para aparecer directamente en su sombrío lugar, camino sin prisa por el Londres Muggle, simplemente disfrutando del viento acariciando su rostro, cuando se detuvo en una tienda de accesorios para bebes, y lo vio el moisés que era digno de su ahijado, color malva, elegantemente acabado sencillo pero perfecto para quien lo ocuparía entro al lugar para comprarlo, sorprendiendo a la dependienta cuando pago por él en oro, con extrañas inscripciones, era tal su desconfianza que tuvo que llamar al dueño de aquel local para que el aceptara la extraña forma de pago, Severus estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, al grado de decir que tomaran el oro a forma de apartado que el día de mañana iría el a pagar lo que costaba el accesorio a primera hora, y les amenazo de muerte si es que el llegaba y no se encontraba por cualquier motivo,

Esta de mas decir, que no hubo necesidad de regresar, cuando estuvo lo sufrientemente lejos de aquel lugar lo empequeñeció y apareció en casa inconsciente de que su rostro tenía una perfecta sonrisa que no desapareció en mucho rato

Fin Flash Back

Lo demás ya era historia sus amigos quedaron fascinados con aquel primer regalo. Por eso ahora estaba en Shock.

Cauteloso y sin hacer demasiado ruido se acerco al objeto, en el habían dos cartas una dirigida al niño que vivió, y otra a él – Ya sabe quién es Potter-

El nombrado, lo miro como analizándolo un momento después asintió – si profesor, lo sospechaba en cuanto le vi el rostro – dijo – siguiendo con la mirada al Profesor de pociones que se acercaba a su novia, y con infinita reverencia cogía al niño en brazos, este enseguida alzo su manita y tomo un mechón de su cabello jalándolo sin demasiada fuerza para después soltar una risita divertida –

Es Draco, no es así – Sirius hablo con seriedad pocas veces vista – Harry, has leído la carta-

No - suspiro – les estaba esperando

Quieres hacerlo, o ¿lo hago yo?

Padfoot , hazlo tu por favor yo estoy demasiado nervioso y no se por qué – y su padrino comenzó a leer

_Señor Harry Potter_

_Se, que está sorprendido por las cosas que en este momento están pasando en el mundo mágico y en especial con mi familia. Reconozco que no tengo ningún derecho para solicitar de usted este favor, sin embargo apelo a su bondad Gryffindor._

_Mis decisiones equivocadas y mi desmedida sed de poder han puesto en innumerables ocasiones a los míos en peligro, sin embargo estaba vez el final está cerca y aunque me cuesta reconocer la victoria no será para la causa que con tanto ahínco defendí hasta hace mucho tiempo. Mi esposa yo lo hemos conversado y antes de que el honor y la historia de esta casa se vea deshonrada preferimos morir, pero mi hijo, mi draco no merece cargar con los errores y las culpas de su padre por ese motivo le he hechizado con una poderosa y antigua magia para que tenga la vida que se merece y que yo por egoísmo no supe darle. _

_Se que con usted encontrara el amor y la familia que necesita para ser feliz y pleno. Manténgalo ignorante de mis errores y de la historia de su casa hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para entender,_

_Una última cosa, permítale a Severus Snape ser parte de su vida, los dos se aman profundamente y se ayudan._

_GRACIAS._

_Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy _

Todos estaban impresionados, Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta y un sentimiento que no sabía cómo definir, Remus y Sirius estaban sorprendidos y orgullosos al mismo tiempo aquel hombre que tanto odiaron por largos años al final se sacrifico por su hijo y para ellos esa acción le expiaba de todos los errores del pasado.

Severus Snape apretaba delicadamente a su ahijado contra su pecho tratando que el sentimiento de pérdida y desasosiego no se apoderara de él, aun tenia cosas que hacer antes de que su vida se dejara inundar por aquellos sentimientos, se lo debía a Lucius y Narcisa, pero sobre todo se prometió que sobreviviría a esa guerra por Draco, porque si Merlín quería llegaría el momento de saber su historia y el estaría ahí para contársela

**¿Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**Nos leemos en el que sigue **

**Una última cosa acuérdense que un fic con REVIEWS es un FIC FELIZ. :D**

**Hasta el próximo **

**Principessa Lu **


End file.
